The Rose Bush
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: After a fight with Undergrowth, a rose bush appears in the park. What will happen when Danny gets an idea? Hope you like!


**The Rose Bush Ch1**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were battling Undergrowth. Undergrowth was throwing blasts that tangled the victim in a plant trap on contact. Danny, however, dodged them all. Most ended up in the water of the nearby creek. One blast almost hit Sam, but Danny swooped down and moved her before it could hit. It landed right in the grass. After Danny, once again, froze the roots and sucked Undergrowth into the thermos. The three teens went to their homes afterward.

The next morning, the halfa woke up to his phone ringing. It was Sam. He answered.

"Hello," the young half ghost yawned.

"Good morning, Mr. Sleeping Beauty," the goth greeted, brightly.

"Oh hey, Sam, what's up?" he asked, a lithe more awake now knowing who was on the other end.

"Nothing really. Just called to see if you wanted to hang out with me today?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, sure. Is Tuck coming?"

"No, his parents grounded him because of how late he got in,"

"Oh, why didn't your parents ground you?"

"One, because they knew I was with you abs it's weird. They actually trust you,"

"They must've gotten over the Freak Show thing,"

"Yeah. Two, they were sleeping when I came in. And three, my curfew's midnight,"

"Ah, the only reason I wasn't in trouble was because I flew into my room right at curfew. When my mom asked when I got home, I said something like 'I came when you and dad were in the lab,' I can't believe they bought it,"

"Me either, you're a terrible liar,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too. You stutter, you lose eye contact, and you sound like you're asking a question when you lie,"

"Okay, you got me there,"

"Good. So, what do you wanna do today?"

"I don't care, your pick,"

"Okay, meet me at my house in 15 minutes. We can fly to the park,"

"Okay, see you then, bye,"

"Bye,"

They hung up. Danny rolled out of bed, put on his everyday red logo'd white t-shirt, light blue jeans, red and white converse. He brushed his hair to make it look presentably messy. He walked to the kitchen, quickly ate something, and walked out the door. He quickly flew to Sam's house. He was there in 10 minutes. He knocked on the door, and Sam raced to answer the door before one of her parents did. She opened the door, smiling brightly.

"Hi, Danny. Oh gosh, you're a little early. I still need to brush my hair and do my mane-up," she said, blushing because the young boy she's best friends with us seeing her without her make-up and messy hair.

"Come on, Sam. You look perfect like that," he complimented, with a blush from both of them.

"Okay," she smiled, at a loss for words.

She walked on the porch and walked into the back ally behind her house. Danny went ghost, picked Sam up bridal style, and flew to the park. He landed at the park entrance and turned back into Danny Fenton. They started walking toward the play ground. Sam ran to the swings, with childlike enthusiasm. She sat on one and started pumping her legs. Danny chuckled, following her to the swings at a slower pace. He had an idea to surprise Sam a little.

Instead of getting on his own swing, he took the chains on her swing and pulled them back. When he pushed it forward, he wrapped his legs around her torso from behind. His hands were right above hers on the chains.

"Danny, what are you doing?" she asked, giggling.

"Having fun," he laughed, like a little kid.

"Why are we friends?" she started laughing.

"Because of my good looks, sense of humor, and our lack of other friends," he listed, grinning.

She playfully rolled her eyes. A few minutes later, they got off the swings and started walking. They got to the spot where they were fighting yesterday, when Sam noticed something.

"Hey, Danny, look!" the girl exclaimed.

The clueless boy looked over to where his friend was pointing. What he saw was amazing. It was beautiful. It was a black rose bush.

"Oh my gosh," he breathed.

"I know, it's gorgeous,"

"I've never seen black roses grow on a bush,"

"Me either,"

Suddenly, the goth girl noticed something.

"Danny! We can't let this die! We have to take care of it!" she commanded.

"Okay, I'll help you,"

They smiled at each other. Sam took out a water bottle, that she'd been smart to bring, and watered the plant. After they nurtured the plant for a while, they finished their walk.

After the walk, Danny walked Sam home. When they got to her front step, they exchanged their 'goodbyes' and hugged. Their hugged lasted a little longer than a 'just friends' hug would've lasted.

Danny and Sam both really like each other, but are too scared to confess.

After the hug ended they said bye again and Danny started walking back home. On the way back to his house, Danny was creating an idea. An idea to tell Sam how he feels, and it involves the rose bush.


End file.
